I'm With Him
by summer-sunset14
Summary: To avoid going to the dance with an obsessed Larry Tudgman, Lizzie tell him she's with Gordo. Before they know it, the whole school is talking about it. All Lizzie and Gordo can do is play along.
1. That Kiss

-- Hey everyone. This is my very first fanfic, so it might suck. I hope it doesn't though. And just to warn you, I don't think Larry sucks. I don't mean to bash him, he's an alright guy. Anyways, you probably don't know what I'm talking about so read on and I hope you enjoy! --  
  
Lizzie McGuire was beautiful. She strode along the sidewalk, carefree, confident. While throwing smiles to everyone who passed her by, she was frantically confessing to Gordo -- who was silently walking beside her, sipping a soda – how she couldn't find a date to the Annual Spring Fling Dance.  
  
"I mean, everyone in tenth grade is going to be there! This is like, the biggest event of the year! I can't show up there alone. And you want to go with that Tara or Sarah girl, so I can't to do the 'just friends' thing. Miranda is going with Sam, of course. Although she'll probably be running around taking pictures for the year book all night – she's been acting like a madwoman with that camera of hers – but at least she has a date! I can't even think of anyone to go with! Ethan's obviously going with Kate, by the way he had her pinned up against my locker again this morning. And I can't –"  
  
"Lizzie, please!" and exasperated Gordo nearly shouted. "We only heard about this dance this morning. Someone will definitely ask you. Oh, and here comes Tudgeman. I told you someone would ask you. Now, you better think of an excuse as to why you can't go with him – and fast!"  
  
Larry Tudgeman had become absolutely smitten with Lizzie a while ago. He definitely wasn't afraid to show it either. He practically stalked her, following her to the Digital Bean, the mall, the parc – everywhere. Lizzie was, of course, totally creeped out by this, but she pretended not to notice. He reminded her of a lost puppy, and could never be mean to him. She still tried to avoid him in any way she could. But there was no escape from this encounter; Larry was heading straight towards Lizzie.  
  
"Hello there, Lizzie. Gordo." Larry nodded his head to Gordo, but kept his eyes fixated on Lizzie. "So, Lizzie, you're going to this dance, correct? Of course you are. Well, it would honor me if you would allow me to escort you there. What do you say?"  
  
Taken aback by his forwardness, Lizzie could only stutter, not knowing what to say. It was suddenly feeling very hot. She couldn't be rude to him, not Lizzie. She tried desperately to find an excuse. She racked her brain for any idea, when Gordo suddenly cleared his throat and nudged Lizzie. A light went on in Lizzie's head. "Uh, I can't! I can't because I'm going with Gordo. Yeah, we're together, so I'm, um, I'm going with him."  
  
Gordo nearly choked on his soda, his eyes wide, while Larry suspiciously arched an eyebrow saying, "Really? Since when? You certainly don't look like you're together. Gordo, is this true? Have you finally acted on your feelings?"  
  
"What? Oh, um, well–"he started.  
  
"Of course he did! It was a beautiful speech! And we totally look together! Didn't you see us totally making out over by that, uh, tree?" she went on, wildly pointing somewhere behind her. Larry still looked disbelieving. "Okay, look, if we weren't together, then would I do this?"  
  
Before Gordo could react, Lizzie encircled one arm around Gordo's neck and pulled him closer to her with the other. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Lizzie lifted her head up and pressed her lips against his. Gordo's head spun. He quickly recuperated, though, and wrapped both of his arms around Lizzie's waist and kissed her back senselessly. Soon they forgot about Larry standing there, enviously watching the two wrapped in each other's arms and were oblivious of Miranda spotting them and quickly taking a picture with her beloved camera. Lizzie kissed Gordo like there was no tomorrow, enjoying his scent, his feel, never wanting it to end. Gordo felt much the same as he let his tongue explore her moth and moved in even closer to her.  
  
"Whoa, look who finally hooked up! I've been waiting for this since like, I've wanted them to hook up!" a familiar voice, also known as Ethan Craft called out, while holding his sneering girlfriend Kate Sanders. His words fell on deaf ears though, as Lizzie and Gordo's lips slowly, reluctantly parted, panting for breath.  
  
They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, gazing wondrously into the other's eyes. The world suddenly came reeling back to them as a disgusted voice shouted, "God, they should get a room!"  
  
"Sweetie, you shouldn't say that unless you're praying," Ethan told Kate rather matter-of-factly.  
  
"I am praying. I'm praying that they get a room so we don't have to see this hypocrisy."  
  
Lizzie blushed a deep scarlet as Gordo fumbled to get their arms untangled and step out of their comfortable embrace. Both avoided eye contact and were numbly touching their now swollen lips.  
  
"Oh please! You two can't get your hands off each other in the hallways! I have to practically pry you apart to get to my locker!" a huffy Miranda spat back, loving any opportunity to flip off Kate Sanders. "And they're not even in school," she added with more than a little attitude.  
  
"Ugh, whatever," Kate told her, rolling her eyes and flipping her hair.  
  
"So I guess you two are going to this dance together then," a sullen Larry said, after silently watching the exchange.  
  
Before Lizzie could speak, an overjoyed Miranda put in, "They most certainly are!"  
  
Larry nodded, obviously very disappointed, and trudged along the sidewalk, going back the way he came.  
  
"Sorry!" a flustered Lizzie called to Larry's back.  
  
She finally looked up to Gordo and smiled, taking his hand.  
  
-- Okay, be sure to drop a review. I'd really like to know what you thought of it. Alright, so, bye for now then. -- - Manda 


	2. The Plan

--- Hey everyone! I didn't know this story would get such a great response! Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope this next chapter satisfies you guys! I know this is a little short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So enjoy! ---  
  
David Gordon was confused. The most beautiful had just kissed him. He blinked as Miranda Sanchez pulled him and Lizzie away from the small crowd of questioning eyes, nearly squealing.  
  
"You guys! What is up? I'm walking around, looking for you two and notice these two people totally making out, and whaddaya know? These two people making out are actually my two best friends, Lizzie and Gordo!" Miranda finished off with a bewildered whimper, looking to them for answers. Answers that Gordo didn't even have.  
  
"Randa, we weren't totally making out," Lizzie told her, trying to imitate Miranda's voice and failing miserably. "We were simply kissing," she finished, slapping her hands on her knees. "Now, who's up for the Digital Bean?"  
  
"Me," Gordo jumped in, trying desperately to divert the subject.  
  
"Lizzie, you make it sound like it was no big deal," Miranda accused her, acting oblivious to Lizzie's suggestion.  
  
"Because it was no big deal," Lizzie insisted. "Right, Gordo?"  
  
Gordo didn't answer. 'No big deal?' he shouted mutely. 'It was so a big deal.'  
  
"Okay, why don't I just try to figure this out? I'd like to know why you two kissed, if that's such a crime," Miranda demanded.  
  
"Because Larry asked me to the dance," Lizzie explained.  
  
Miranda wore a blank look. "Liz, give me a little more something to work with here."  
  
"And I didn't want to go with him," she continued.  
  
"Yes?" and exasperated Miranda prompted, trying to sound relatively patient.  
  
"So...I said I couldn't. I said I couldn't because I was with Gordo."  
  
A light went on in Miranda's head as realization finally struck her. "Oooh, of course! Wait, so... you guys aren't really together then?"  
  
'Strange,' Gordo thought to himself. 'She sounds almost...disappointed.'  
  
"Well...no. Well, I mean, yes. Well, according to Larry, we are. And Ethan, and Kate."  
  
"You realize that if Kate knows, then by tomorrow the entire school will know, don't you?" Miranda told her, sympathetically.  
  
Well...yeah," Lizzie mumbled. "Randa, what should I do then? What should we do? Me and Gordo, I mean," she added, glancing nervously at Gordo.  
  
Gordo still kept silent. He was surprised Lizzie even remembered that he was there. They both looked to Miranda for her advice; after all, Miranda always had a plan.  
  
Miranda took a moment to think, although it was obvious that she already knew exactly what they were to do. "Okay, this is what you're going to do," she started, taking total control of the situation. "You're going to go to this dance together. You're going to be 'an item' until then. Meaning you'll have to be totally in love and totally inseparable for the two weeks until the dance. Capiche?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked to each other uncertainly, trying to read the others' facial expression. Both nodded mutely.  
  
So that was the plan. For two weeks they were to be in love. Two weeks. Although no one was certain that everything would go according to plan.  
  
--- Okay, that's the end of the second chapter. Send a review to say whether you liked it or not, or maybe you have some suggestions as to where this should go. Well, thanks again and bye for now. Manda --- 


	3. Matchmaker Miranda

---Hey! Sorry, it took pretty long to update. But here it is! And Danny, thanks for the great idea. I'll definetley use it later on. And thanks for all your great reviews! They keep me going on with this story! -- -  
  
Miranda Sanchez was overjoyed. For the next two weeks, she would be playing matchmaker.  
  
With a pen and a sparkly pink notepad, she drummed her fingers across the tabletop in the Digital Bean. Lizzie and Gordo would arrive anytime in the next few minutes and Miranda desperately needed a plan for day one of fourteen. Something that would bring them together, something that she could get away with... then it hit her. She could get away with practically anything. These two were putting all of their faith in her to make these two weeks work.  
  
Ideas started flowing out of her like a stream on a windy day. Her fingers grasped her pen tightly as words started forming on paper.  
  
She worked like this until the jingling of a bell sounded, signalling an entering customer. Miranda heard Lizzie's trade mark giggle from their table, and grinned devilishly. Snapping her notebook shut, she turned in her seat to greet the two people that were in her mind for the last half hour.  
  
"Hey, hey!" a smiley Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Um, hey?" Lizzie greeted warily. "So... you said to meet here to discuss this two weeks. What're we doing?" she asked, taking a seat, Gordo following.  
  
"Well, did you find any ideas?" Miranda inquired. Both Gordo and Lizzie cleared their throats and shrugged their shoulders uncomfortably. Miranda's smile faltered for a second, but she continued on nonetheless. "Didn't think so. Okay, so our goal is to make people believe you two are totally into each other, correct?"  
  
"Isn't that sort of obvious?" Gordo said impatiently.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't have a cow," she answered back. Casting a glance at his withering glare, she hurried on. "Alright, getting to the point. First of all, you two have to practise looking completely comfortable with each other."  
  
"But we're already completely comfortable with each other. I've known Liz my whole life," Gordo told her, confused by her statement.  
  
"Wait, let me rephrase that. You two have to look completely comfortable kissing each other. Holding hands with each other, holding each other, looking lovingly into each other eyes comfortably. You hearing me?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were gaping at her, barely believing their ears.  
  
"Oh, come on. You guys knew what to expect. You two are in love – I mean, 'pretending' to be in love," she corrected herself, inwardly laughing. "Actually, you guys are supposed to be pretending to be in love right now. Look, there are people from our school right now," she said, scoping out the Digital Bean for a familiar face. "Ah, see? There's Ryan...and Sara—," she turned back to the two seated in front of her. "—and you two aren't looking very in love."  
  
"Oh... okay then," Lizzie said, grabbing hold of Gordo's hand that was lying limply on the table. Gordo sat up straight, obviously not expecting it.  
  
"Okay, that so did not look couple-ish. You're supposed to look like this is completely normal."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie sat back in their chairs and tried to look relaxed. "No problem," Gordo muttered.  
  
Miranda stifled a laugh, taking in the sight before her. "Just as I thought," she said to herself, pursing her lips. "You two can't just suddenly look in love. You need to actually feel comfortable. Meaning, you two will have to do this even apart from a crowd, to get the feel of this."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not suggesting... practising to be a couple, are you?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Wow, Gordo. You always were the smart one. Of course, to start off you'll be alone, then with me so I can sort of evaluate you. Then, when you're ready, we'll pull you out into the public." Miranda told them, laying out her whole plan to them.  
  
"Isn't this kind of ridiculous? I mean, we can pull this off without 'kissing class.' We can do fine," Lizzie argued.  
  
"Um, actually no, you can't. I'm seeing you here, you're not. You need some help, and that's where I come in. Just call me Teach," Miranda smiled.  
  
'Or just call me Matchmaker Miranda," she silently added, chuckling to herself.  
  
---- I know not much happens in this chapter and it's mostly diologue, but the next chapter will have more action, I promise. And continue with the reviews please! I love them! ;) Manda --- 


End file.
